


i lost a bet on twitter

by orphan_account



Category: RPF - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Gen, dreamnotfound, i lost a fucking bet i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you’re here it’s because you know me from twitter. i’m so sorry for this.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	i lost a bet on twitter

dream has never had to worry about much in his life.

he’s always had whatever he’s wanted, whether it’s his sudden traction of fame, or his win streak amongst fantasy football- dream has never abided by luck’s rules. 

he doesn’t know why it’s always been like this, but that’s ok. who was he to complain ?

maybe god just picks favorites. 

what was dream to judge after all, luck was what he knew.

sadly, you couldn’t use luck to win over your best friend’s heart.

parting his lips to let the scent of the salty water overtake him, dream closed his eyes, feeling the gritty sand slide between his toes as he planted his legs tightly within the beach’s shore. 

the wind was a soft chill, it’s gentle breeze flowing through the untamed mess that was dream’s hair, it’s unnaturally cold nature sending shivers through the boy’s spine. dream knew the sensation all too well.

after all, he had spent the most of his life here.

dream knew the bitter salt all too well, the ocean’s scent wafting through his nostrils so that he could taste the salt on his tongue. sometimes it was enough to choke him up a little, a cough escaping his throat when it got too much. 

he opens his eyes, narrowing them quickly as the moon hangs over him. what time was it ? 4 am ? 9 pm ? he wasn’t keeping track.

he never did.

all he knew was the wind was cold, the moon was bright, and the beach was lonely. 

“dream?”

he can hear the voice before he sees the person, before he turns, before he notices the familiar friend. 

“george.”

there’s a gentle smile on dream’s face, barely noticeable, but it’s there. 

“what are you doing out here ?, it’s 2 am.”

ah, well at least he knew the time.

“i could ask you the same.” dream shrugs, brushing over the boy’s words as george protests.

it had been years since they first grew famous, though their names weren’t always on the tongue of the youth any longer- they were still well known among youtube and more so twitch, where eventually the newer sensations had risen. 

though with the years, the pandemic had eventually fell away. dream and george were able to attend vidcon, and the two of them had decided it would be fine to stay amongst a small hotel- not far off from the near beach, where they could actually spend time together. 

it was the first time they met up, and dream could still remember the excitement of george’s voice as he pulled him into a tight hug. 

and yet, dream was nothing but distant.

distant because no matter what he did, he couldn’t shake his thoughts away.

so here he was, alone on the beach, at 2 am. 

though, i suppose he wasn’t alone anymore.

george frowns, pulling up beside dream, where he lets his arms rest to his sides, his eyes tracing up to the moon where he sits silent.

though, soon the silence grows too much.

“why have you been so sour ?, i thought we were going to have fun together, yet all you’ve done is mope and run away to the beach.” 

and dream doesn’t answer.

he doesn’t answer because he runs away from his problems.

and his problem is that he’s in love with his best friend.

dream closes his eyes again, letting his blond strands fall to his chin as he lets his hood down, his hands resting in the pockets of his hoodie as he exasperates a sigh. 

“george-“ dream turns swiftly to him, his green eyes hazed under the moonlight above him. 

and george looks up, expecting something, anything.

but he doesn’t get anything.

because dream simply rests his hand upon his shoulder- looking into his eyes, as though he’s searching, looking.

but he must not find what he wants, because he walks away. the sand moving under his feet as he moves, his head only briefly turned to give george a last glance.

“get to sleep soon george, i wouldn’t want you staying up all night.” 

and george sighs, letting his eyebrows furrow and his tone grow loud as he sharply turns, his voice nothing but full of emotion.

“what the hell is your problem ?”

dream stops for a moment, looking at george. he holds his breath. 

“goodnight, george.” 

and dream walks away.

he walks away from his problem.


End file.
